Jewelry such as necklaces and chains are frequently stored in jewelry boxes. A typical jewelry box is most frequently placed upon a dresser or the like, the jewelry box being of a chest type typically having one or more small trays and a large general catch-all area. Typically, small accessories such as pins and earrings are placed in the trays and larger pieces such as necklaces or chains are placed in the larger area. If a number of chains or necklaces are stored in the larger area it is quite possible that they may become entangled with each other. This is particularly the case if small-diameter chains of long length are stored. Thus, many people have 18 to 24 inch long gold necklaces of relatively small diameters which easily become entangled with each other. In order to prevent this entanglement problem, many people have adopted the practice of placing small nails in the back of their closet upon which they hang their chains. While this solution is generally satisifactory, it may result in the chains being knocked from the nails onto the floor where they can again become entangled with themselves or with other chains which have also been knocked to the floor. In addition, because of the clothes which typically hang in front of the necklaces it is difficult to see what necklaces are available when selecting a necklace for evening wear.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the dresser-mounted chest-type jewelry boxes as well as other practices of storing necklaces, it has been proposed in the past to provide wall-mounted jewelry box assemblies. Typical examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,447 issued Dec. 8, 1981 to Ellwood et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,736 issued Nov. 8, 1983 to Nibling. While both of these wall-mounted jewelry box assemblies are satisfactory for their intended appearance and provide a pleasing appearance, in that they include a framed picture, they have the disadvantages in that they do not provide any means for storing small accessories, such as earrings and pins, which may be associated with the necklaces that are to be stored within the cabinet.